Sports players, such as football players, soccer players and rugby players, are exposed to environmental conditions that may be harmful or life threatening. For example, extreme cold or hot weather can result in an athlete suffering from hypothermia or hyperthermia and related health conditions, for example, asthma attacks and dehydration. An athlete can also suffer from injury to a knee, ankle, muscle, bone or tendon due to excessive high jumping. An athlete can also suffer from injury to the nose, for example, damaged cartilage. Some athletes are born with small nasal passages, complicating respiration under extreme physical activity. Some improvements have been made to athletic wear to address the abovementioned concerns, but further improvements are possible.